Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noise cancellation method, and more particularly to a noise cancellation method for a portable device.
Description of the Related Art
Portable devices, such as a smart phone, tablet or personal digital assist (PDA), have become necessaries for consumers, personally or for business. More and more users use a portable device to shot a video or record a voice mail. The general portable device does not support noise cancellation for voice received by the microphone of the portable device, and wind noise may decrease the quality of the recorded voice no matter where the user is at, indoors or outdoors. When a user is outdoors, the microphone is easily affected by the wind noise. When the user is indoors, the microphone is easily affected by reflected voice signal. The noise suppression methods for the wind noise and the reflected voice signal are different and are not easily integrated in the portable device.